Crowfur (Pandora910)
Crowfur is a large, muscular she-cat with black fur. She has a broad face with beautiful amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement Crowkit is first seen in the nursery cuddled up with Tigerkit, Bramblekit and their mother. A moon later they go out to play and Crowkit joins in on the game. When she and her siblings reach the age of six moons they are made into an apprentices. She is named Crowpaw and given Rockfall as a mentor. She joins Owlfoot and Flowerpaw on a tour of the territory. Crowpaw is one of the apprentices that Foxstar takes to the moonstone along with Flowerpaw, Stormpaw and Thornpaw. Crowpaw and the other apprentices are taken on a warrior assesment, Rockfall later praises Crowpaw for her performance and they return home to have the ceremony. Crowpaw is named Crowfur and honored for her spirit and hunting skill. When Falconclaw is exiled, Crowfur is seen watching on in horror. During the battle against LichenClan, Crowfur helps an injured Rainears to the medicine cat den. Crowfur then tells Flowerpelt that Jayflight was killed then returns to the battle. Dawnstar's Trouble Crowfur is first seen sitting and talking with Applespots, Rainears and Sandfoot around the drinking pool with prey. Later, Adderpaw mentions that Crowfur thinks his thorn wound might be infected. Crowfur is later seen at the gathering with her littermates mourning Tigertail. When Dawnpaw sees Thornpelt returning from patrol, Crowfur is among the cats in the patrol. At the next gathering, Lionclaw and Dawnpaw are talking about Seedclaw when Crowfur hisses at them and tells them to stop gossiping. When Snakewhisker steps down as being deputy, Crowfur assures him that no one in SunClan thinks any less of him for stepping down. Thornpelt later mentions that Crowfur and Rainears have to hunt with pure black fur and Dawnpaw shouldn't complain about her golden fur in the snow. After Blazeheart's death, Crowfur is named Cinderpaw's new mentor and she promises to train her the best she can. During leafbare, Applespots wakes the warrior's den exclaiming how Sandfoot has a cough and fever. Crowfur growls, asking if it's nessecary to wake every cat before dawn. She is then put on the dawn patrol. Later that day when AshClan invades, Crowfur is seen fighting with Foxfeather. When Cinderpaw and Yarrowpaw walk into camp after their assesment, Crowfur and Snowtail are walking behind them and go to Flowerstar's den. During the ceremony, Crowfur says that despite not being her apprentice for long, Cinderpaw has done nothing but impress her. As Thornpelt is being exiled, he looks to Crowfur and Rainears and asks them if they would remain loyal to him. Crowfur tells him that they've lost his loyalty. Crowfur is put on patrol later by the new deputy, Dawnfire. After the AshClan cats come to SunClan camp, Dawnfire notices that Riverstorm has made friends with the older warriors, such as Crowfur. When Dawnstar and the rest of SunClan return to their camp, Dawnstar puts Crowfur on the repair team to start rebuilding the camp. After Thornstar's challanges, Lilyclaw explains that he has enlisted the help of loners and rogues which Crowfur repeats for clarfication. Dawnstar later puts Crowfur, Bramblepelt and Rainears in charge of training the cats to fight Thornstar. In the A New Horizon Arc Sun Awakening Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon In the Novellas ''Squirreltail's Darkness'' Coming soon Kin Members Mother: Nightwing: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: Hawktalon: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: Rainears: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Brothers: Tigertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Bramblepelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Thornstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Uncle: Falconclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Nieces: Fawnheart: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Goldenleaf: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Flamepetal: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Heatherflight: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Cherryleaf: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Briarrose: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Nephews: Lionclaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Brackenpelt: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Thurshclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Tree Trivia Images |} Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:Sun Awakening Characters Category:The Dying Forest Characters Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters Category:A Frozen Heart Characters Category:A Fallen Star Characters Category:Squirreltail's Darkness Characters